Various types of machinery employ line retention devices that are used to route and/or secure wires, cables, tubes, flexible pipe, hoses, and the like (collectively lines) in or around construction equipment, service vehicles, or any suitable machinery. In use, the lines may be secured to one or more devices that are affixed to one or more pieces or components of the machinery. Such devices generally secure the lines at a desired location and/or in a relatively close proximity to the machinery. Further, such devices may be used for a number of different purposes, including, for example, preventing the lines from moving or being moved to locations that may interfere with the operation of machinery, and/or to protect the lines and attached components from being entangled and/or pulled on by other machinery or people.
Existing line retention devices are expensive, cumbersome, and labor intensive to install. For example, FIG. 1 is a front perspective view of a line retention device 400 as is known in the art. Referring to FIG. 1, the line retention device 400 includes a bottom plate 410, a lower line holder 420, an upper line holder 430, a top plate 440, bolts 450, and washers. The bottom plate 410 may be welded or otherwise secured to a structure. For example, the structure can be drilled and tapped such that bolts 450 pass through the bottom plate 410 and thread into the structure. The lower line holder 420 is placed on the bottom plate 410 and a line is laid in the lower line holder 420. The upper line holder 430 is placed over the line and on top of the lower line holder 420. The top plate 440 is placed on the upper line holder 430 and bolts 450 and washers are inserted through the stacked assembly 410-440. The bolts 450 are typically manually tightened to secure the line within the line retention device 400. The line retention device 400 may cost several dollars and requires significant labor and time to manipulate and assemble the multiple pieces.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.